Snape's Daughter
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Rosalie Snape never knew her mother and Severus wouldn't tell her. Fed up with the secrecy, Rose and her friends are finally taking matter into their own hands and will find out themselves, but is Rose really prepared to find out who her mother was...and who her half brother is? (A/N: Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

"Dad! I'm almost ready!" I called from in my room. I threw my robes in my messy trunk and shut it closed. I put my small carry on bag on my shoulder and grabbed my trunk. As I heaved it out of the room, my black cat, Ebony, followed at a safe distance behind me. I dragged my stuff into the small sitting room to find my dad waiting for me. He was holding a small metal object. I asked, "What's that?"

"A gift," he said, holding it up so I could see it. It was a silver heart shaped locket with green swirls around it.

I put my trunk down and took it gently. I looked at it, lost for words. "Dad, I...this is...wow," I stammered. Silently, he took it and helped me put it on. The cold metal hung down to just about the bottom of my bust. I opened the locket and saw a picture of my dad wearind a rare smile.

He said, "I was trying to save up enough to get it for your birthday but it took a bit longer than I expected to save up."

A lump formed in my throat and I tried to swallow it down. I said, "Dad, it's gorgeous and all but I know how tight money is for us-"

He cut me off. "Don't worry about the money, Rosalie. I just wanted you to have something special."

I smiled up at him and let the locket hang. Then I grabbed my stuff and sighed. "Shall we get going, then? Don't want to be late."

He nodded and took my hand. We Apparated to King's Cross station, just outside of the platform barrier. We said our good byes there and parted. Dad was always weird about people knowing we were related. I didn't take it as an offense anymore. These were dangerous times, especially for him. With the Dark Lord being back and all, Dad was supposed to be with him as a spy. He's just trying to keep me safe. I walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4 and took in a deep breath. It was kind of sad that this would be my last year to board this train. I walked over to the train and got on, my cat in my arms. I found my friends in the usual compartment and easily fell into conversation with them. As the train pulled out of the station, I looked out the window and smiled. Back to Hogwarts we go.

"So, what did you do this summer, Rose?" asked my friend Vanessa once we were well on our way to school.

_Hid from the Dark Lord and hoped to whatever higher power that would hear me that Dad would come home alive._ "Nothing really," I said, shrugging. "Stayed home."

My other girl friend Poppy, said, "Same. My parents wouldn't even let me go shopping!" She pouted. Poppy was spoiled and her parents were very rich. They were so laid back when it came to Poppy, she could do anything and everything she wanted.

"Makes sense now that everyone knows the Dark Lord is back," I said, looking around the compartment The mumbled agreements uneasily.

One of my many guy friends, Drake, broke the silence by cheering, "Wooo! Seventh year, baby!" The two other guys cheered along with him and us girls laughed.

"Then we can do anything we want!" said Tristan around a handful of Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans. He made a face at the mixture of flavors.

"Or do anyone we want!" said Poppy. Vanessa pushed her head and Poppy laughed.

"And drink as much Firewhiskey we want!" said Vanessa.

Ash said, "Don't we do that anyways?" They all laughed but I could barely manage a smile with the dark turn my thoughts were taking.

I said absently while looking out the window, "As long as the world isn't thrown into complete chaos."

Tristan hit my thigh. "Don't be such a kill joy."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Maybe some chocolate frogs could change that?" said Ash hopefully. He held up a few. I looked at him, smiled, and grabbed them. He pulled them away last second and I nearly fell face first into his lap. I blushed and tried to grab them again. We ended up wrestling on the floor for them.

When I finally got them, the compartment door opened, revealing Blaise Zabini. He took in the sight of me laying across Ash with the chocolate frogs held in the air triumphantly and tried to hide a laugh with a cough. "Rose," he said. "May I have a word?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, getting off of Ash. He grabbed the frogs back and stuck his tongue out at me. I closed the door on my friends' suggestive faces and sounds. Balise and I went to the empty part of the train and I said, "Hello, Zabini."

He smirked and said, "How was your summer?" He backed me up against the wall and put his arms on either side of me.

I put my arms around his neck and sighed. "A little boring and way too long. You never wrote to me." I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

He bit my lip softly and tugged on it. When he let go, he said, "It's been too crazy. Draco keeps trying to drag me into his Death Eater business."

I felt annoyance at Draco. Just because he was a kiss ass doesn't mean everyone in his "gang" has to be. "You're not going for all that, are you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I just pretend so my family's safe for now." He moved closer, pressing his body against mine. "Let's stop talking about it."

His breath tickled my face. I looked down at him lips and said. "Good idea. Besides, I have something better we can do."

He smirked as our lips collided. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pressed even closer to he pulled back a little, we were both breathing hard. He said, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," I murmured, pulling him back to me. It got a little more heated. His fingers pressed into my hips, making me moan. One of his hands moved down to the back of my knee and lifted it up to his hip.

Someone cleared their throat, making us pull apart. A young Hufflepuff girl was there with an envelope. My face turned almost as red as my hair, but Blaise wouldn't let us move. The girl held out the envelope and said, "For you, Blaise." He took it and she left hastily.

He let my leg down but didn't back away. I moved my arms to my sides and cleared my throat as he opened it. "Who's this Slughorn bloke?" he asked. I shrugged. He sighed and looked at me. "Guess I have to go. We'll have to finish this, ah, 'conversation' later.'

I giggled and we kissed again. When we were at my compartment, I whispered, "Room of Requirement after the feast." He gave me a dorky thumbs up for an okay and left. I opened the door and my friends looked up at me.

They all seemed to be fighting laughter. Ash said, "Did you have a nice _chat_ with Blaise?"

I put my hands on my hips. "All right, what's up?"

Poppy said, "Hun, you're a little obvious." She handed me a pocket mirror. My hair was a mess, my lips were redder than usual and slightly swollen, I looked flushed, and my clothes were all rumpled.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed, trying to smooth my appearance. My friends laughed.

**Review please and let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

We got off at the castle, dressed in our robes. First years went to the boats while us upper classmen got on the carriages. I heard a shrill laugh and saw Pansy Parkinson laughing a little too much at Draco Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Blaise caught me looking and winked, making me blush lightly. My friends loaded the next carriage and I was about to get on when I saw Malfoy miming what looked to be a broken nose. I stopped and looked around. There's only one person Malfoy would do that much damage to and it didn't look like he got off the train.

"Rose?" asked Vanessa. "Are you coming?"

"You guys go ahead. I need to check on something," I said, gazing back at the train. I jogged to Malfoy's compartment and drew my wand. I moved through the compartment slowly, looking all around, when my foot bumped something. The floor was clear so whatever it was had to be invisible. I kneeled down and reached out blindly in front of me. Feeling whatever it was against my hand, I clutched a smooth material and took it off. There, lying in his own blood and unable to move, was Harry Potter. "Hello Harry," I said, unfreezing him and stowing my wand in my back pocket.

"Hello Rose," he said. He sat up and tried to wipe the blood off of his face. Unfortunately, he only succeeded in smearing it around his face some more. We stood up and rushed off the train before it could leave with us on it. "Thanks for finding me. How'd you know I was there?"

"Malfoy was bragging about it," I said. He rolled his eyes. I handed him the material, which I guess was a cloak. "I believe this is yours."

"Thanks."

"Then I took a good look at his nose. "Would you mind if I fixed your nose? I've been told I'm very good with Healing Spells," I offered.

He debated for a minute and then gave in. "All right."

I grinned and took my wand back out. I told him, "Stand still." He closed his eyes and held perfectly still. "_Episkey._" His nose mended itself and I put my wand away in satisfaction.

He opened his eyes and felt his nose. "Brilliant!" he said, surprised. "Are you sure you don't want to be a Healer?"

I snorted. "Positive. While I love helping people, I don't enjoy being around sick people."

We continued to the castle. Harry asked, "So, Malfoy's already bragging?"

"Only to Pansy and his other 'friends'." I rolled my eyes, wishing Blaise wasn't part of it. Then I joked," How much do you think he had to pay Pansy to get her to go out with him?"

He laughed. "Probably not that much. She doesn't have very high standards, now does she?"

"Understatement," I said. "What about a love potion?"

"Malfoy's not that good at potions," said Harry.

"Then I guess the only solution is she has some serious mental problems."  
We both laughed, but stopped when we saw Dad at the gate, arms crossed. I cursed inwardly as we approached and Harry's expresson turned to pure loathing. Dad tapped the gate with his wand, unlocking it. We rushed past him and he closed the gate behind us. He turned to me first, eyes betraying everything his face would never show. "My office now, Ms. Snape. I shall deal with you then," he said

I nodded once, slowly. "Yes, sir."

"Professor Flitwick will accompany you."

"Yes, sir," I repeated. I hurried off with a quick "See you around, Harry."

I was in so much trouble.

**Thanks to TheLaurax for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Snape's POV

Snape made his way to his office after the Feast, cloak floating behind him like black wings. His expression was dark, as were his thoughts. Severus had tried his best to keep the two apart, telling Rosalie he was a bad influence, forbidding her from ever even looking at him. Of course, she had her mother's curiosity and deliberately ignored him to study the boy. When she saw Potter was nothing like he had said, she began to talk with him. It set Severus' teeth on edge every time he caught the two with each other. They looked so much like Lily and James that it was very much like when he was a student and brought back more anger, more sadness.

When he swept into his office, Rosalie was there, sitting in the only available chair, looking at her feet. Severus stood on the other side of the desk, arms folded in front of his chest, looking at her expectantly. "Well?" he asked, voice hard.

She looked up sheepishly. She cleared her throat and said sweetly, "I heard you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Congrats! I knew Dumbledore would cave eventually." She smile at him, clearly showing she hoped to sweeten him up.

Her praise warmed his heart slightly, but he didn't let it show. He asked, "Would you care to explain why you and Mr. Potter were late getting off the train?" A venomous tone coated the boy's name.

Rosalie explained, "I saw he didn't get off the train so I went to help him. Malfoy broke his nose, immobilized him, and put him under his invisibility cloak! He would've been about halfway back to London by now if I didn't help him."

He ignored any part about Draco. Snape knew Rosalie didn't like him and thought she was just trying to get him in trouble. He said, "What happens to Mr. Potter isn't your concern. In fact, I distinctly remember telling you to stay away from him." He rose an eyebrow at her.

Fire flashed behind her hazel eyes, reminding him so much of Lily whenever they argued. That flame inside of her that could never be extinguished. Rosalie said, "You also told me he was an arrogant, attention seeking git like his father, which is s lie and you know it. He's so humble and he hates all the attention! Why do you want me to stay away from him?"

He couldn't tell her why. He spent all these years keeping her safe from the truth and he was not about to let Harry Potter ruin his work. "Because I do and I'm your father, so you must listen to me," he said.

"No," she said severely. He was stunned. She never spoke back to him like this. "You may be my father but you can't control me like this."

"I certainly can and I will," he argued.

Rosalie stood up, red hair bouncing around her shoulders like a curtain. She shouted, "You probably controlled my mother too! That's why she left, isn't it?! She couldn't stand you telling her what to do, am I right?!"

Her accusation caught him off guard and he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling the truth. Instead, he said very quietly, "Your mother didn't leave me because of that reason. I would never dare try to control her."

"Then why are you doing it to me?" she begged, eyes searching for an answer in his.

Severus stepped around the desk to pull his daughter into a hug, which she returned. He murmured, "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Then don't put so many rules down. I'll end up getting in trouble because I'm breaking the rules just to spite you," she said, looking up at him.

He sighed before looking down at her. He said, "I know I cannot keep you completely from Potter, but do watch yourself around him. And if anything happens, I want you to come straight to me, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged him tighter. "I love you, Daddy."

He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek on it. "I love you too, Rosalie." He paused and then said, "But you're still getting a detention."

He smiled when he heard her groan.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The room was silent except for the sound of our lips moving with each other and our heavy breathing. My hands caressed his bare chest before resting on his shoulders. He rubbed my breasts through the green bra, making me moan.

I pulled away reluctantly, biting my lip. I said, "Blaise, we should go before we get in trouble." Even as I said that, I pulled him closer.

Blaise smirked and left lve marks down my neck. "We'll be fine. Draco's a Prefect, remember?" he said.

I scowled. "There's no way Malfoy would just overlook me out and about after curfew," I said harshly. "You know he doesn't like me."

"Well, if you hadn't have turned him into a book our second year and left him in the library..." he trailed off.

"I didn't do any such thing," I said innocently. He chuckled and kissed me again, pushing his tongue in my mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance, I flipped us so I was on top. I rolled my hips against his, making him growl and tug on my lower lip. His arms snaked around my waist and up to my bra clasp. He had just taken hold of it when there was a knock at the door.

Since not many people knew abuot the Room of Requirement, both of us froze, expecting a teacher. Fortunately, it was Poppy's voice that called to us. "Rose, Zabini, you guys in there? It's almost curfew!"

Blaise sighed and let me go. I located my shirt, pants, and robe in the cozy bedroom we were in. It ws dimly lit by candles and had a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a black canopy and curtains on it that Blaise was currently laying on. I was zipping up my pants when I felt hands on my hips. I smiled when I felt Blaise presss his lips against my neck. "Blaise," I tried to complain, but it came out a breathy moan.

"Yes?" he chuckled.

"I have to go," I said, trying to push him away.

"But you look so sexy," he said, rubbing his hands on my still bare stomach.

I sighed impatiently and stood silent and still, waiting. When he finally saw I was serious, he let me go. I quickly put my shirt and robes on, giving him a peck before running out. I nearly slammed into Poppy, who was putting her ear to the door. She grinned like a Cheshire Car. "You two were having fun," she said, smirking.

I pushed her and started walking to the dungeons. Her heels slapped against the floor, echoing against the walls. "So," she asked. "How is he?"

"He's good. His newest stepfather died...again." I rolled my eyes. It was no secret that Blaise's mom went through many husbands. All of them died under misterious circumstances, leaving her and her son with heaps of money.

"I don't care about his life!" she said a little too loudly for my liking. "I meant, [i]how is he[/i]?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Bloody hell, Poppy! What kind of girl do you think I am?" I struggled to keep from full on yelling at her.

She put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, with how much you two sneak around, you can't blame me for making assumptions. Everyone else who knows about you two thinks so too."

"Really? Jeez, you think people would have better things to do than talk about my sex life."

"Not when your boyfriend is part of the Malfoy gang. So you two really haven't gone all the way?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I was even reluctant to go to third base, what with my dad possibly finding out and all."

"So, third base?" she pressed.

I sighed and walked faster to stop the conversation. One thing she did say bothered me; that Blaise was my boyfriend. I hadn't really considered what we were. Yeah, we messed around but we've never actually gone on a date or anything. Only our closest friends knew we even paid attention to each other at all. And if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, did this mean I was just another one of the infamous Slytherin sluts? I sure hope not. Maybe Balise and I should have a talk.

In the common room, my friend were still up, hanging out by the small windows that looked under the black lake. Drake saw Poppy and I and grinned. "Well, well, well, look who decided to join us!"

I sat down next to Ash and Poppy sat with Vanessa. Ash asked, "Why were you and Potter late for the feast?"

"Oh, you better not be fooling around with a Gryffindor," said Vanessa, wrinkling her nose. "Blaise is one thing, Potter-"

"He didn't get off the train so I went back to look for him. Nothing happened, but I did get detention from Snape." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "He's way too overprotective when it comes to Harry Potter, it's annoying and unfair."

Tristan said, "Well, no one ever accused your dad of being fair."

I grumbled in agreement and we changed to a much nicer topic. Two by two, we started going to the dorms. Ash and I were last, finishing a game of chess before we left the common room. I changed into my white cotton nightgown and slid into the bed I had occupied since my first year. Ebony jumped up on my chest and curled up there, purring happily. I petted her softly, looked out the window and smiled. I fell asleep not much later.

That was my first night back.

Next morning, I was up bright and early. Getting back into my school routine was never hard. Get up, get dressed in the usual uniform, do my hair, grab my cloak and bag, wake up Poppy and Vanessa, and dodge whatever they decided to throw at me on my way out of the dorm. Most of the people heading out of the dungeon common room were still bleary eyed with sleep, not used to waking up at seven thirty. Drake, Ash, and Tristan were no exceptions.

When I got in the Great Hall, Drake and Ash were trying not to fall asleep in their food and Tristan was peacefully snoring on his piece of toast. I approached our spot, taking out one of my books, and dropping it on the table. The slamming of the book not only woke up my three victims, but also people all the way on the other side of the Hall. Tristan's head snapped up, eyes wide, and toast stuck to his cheek as he said, "I'm up!"

"Morning!" I sang, sitting down and serving myself to some food.

Drake complained, "You are way too perky for the first morning of term."

"What can I say. A new school year full of possibilities excites me," I said, taking a bite of pancakes.

Tristan tried to cover up a, "Nerd!" with a cough.

I glared at him and said, "Shut it, butterface."

He was confused before he touched the toast on his cheek. He took it off, stared at it, then shrugged and ate it. There was still butter on his face.

Ash yawned and asked, "Still taking the same classes this year?"

"Yeah, though I might drop Care of Magical Creatures. That was just too much last year with all my other classes," I said.

"Cool," he said, starting to doze off again. I slammed my book down again to wake him up.

Poppy and Vanessa joined us when McGonagall was going over sixth years' schedules, looking only slightly more awake than the other three. Vanessa sat next to Drake and Tristan while Poppy took her seat next to me and Ash. Poppy grabbed some hot chocolate and scowled at the cup. "What I wouldn't do for some coffee right now," she sighed, sipping the hot beverage.

"Here, here!" chimed in the peanut gallery. I rolled my eyes.

After a long time of debating with the sixth years on their N.E.W.T schedules, McGonagall helped us seventh years with ours. Poppy was all clear to take her required classes to be a Curse-Breaker at Gringotts and set off to Arithmancy first thing. Tristan, Drake, and Ash were only taking the regular core classes. Drake and Tristan because they weren't sure what they wanted to do with their lives yet and Ash because he wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. He was the Slytherin team's Beater for the last two years and I, while not being into the sport, supported him. Besides, being a Quidditch player has its advantages. Ash's arms are quite yummy.

The first day, we had DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration. I was excited for DADA, wanting to see my dad teach the subject he had always fancied. We took our seats silently, Vanessa and Ash sitting at a table with me and the other three behind us. Dad glanced around the class, lingering on me. I smiled encouragingly at him before looking around at the new decor. The room was lit only by candlelight, the curtains drawn shut. There were gruesome pictures on the walls of people who appeared to be in pain with gross injuries, contored body parts, or shrieking in agony from the Cruciatus. There were also others that showed a man huddled and slumped against a wall with disturbingly blank eyes and a bloody mass on the ground which I assumed used to be a person. Knowing Dad was the one to pick the pictures, I was suddenly less excited for this class.

When Dad spoke, he caressed each word in a low voice that you had to strain to hear completely. "The Dark Arts," he said, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

A chill made its way down my spine as he spoke. I didn't like this. I didn't like that way he spoke of the Dark Arts, as if it was a lover and not a dangerous enemy.

He spoke a little louder and walked around, pointing at a picture as he mentioned it. "Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, theCruciatus Curse" -the woman shrieking in pain- "feel the Dementor's Kiss" -the blank eyed man- "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - the bloody mass.

A seventh year Gryffindor, Katie Bell I believe, rose her hand timidly. She asked, "So, an Inferius is being used, then?" Her voice shook slightly. I couldn't blame her.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means he might very well us them again," he said, moving to the front of the classroom again. "Now, let us see how you are with nonverbal spells."

I was silent all throughout class and not just because we were reviewing nonverbal spells. It was because I was worried and almost disturbed at Dad's opening speech. I knew exactly why Dumbledore hadn't let him teach the subject before; because he was afraid it might awaken Dad's Death Eater past. The only reason he even let him teach DADA now was because the curse on the teachers had become public news, so no one else would take the job. While my dad was a very good teacher and knew the subject firsthand, I was worried he might just relapse. As we left the classroom, I started to go in the opposite way of the dungeons. Tristan asked, "Where you going?" All of them stopped and looked at me.

"I have something I need to do," I said simply. "Go on, I'll see you guys in Herbology." I jogged off to the headmaster's office.

Luckily for me, Dumbledore was just about to go up the gargoyle steps. He stopped when he saw me running towards him. "Ah, Ms. Snape. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he said, always polite and calm.

I said breathlessly, "I would like to speak with you privately. Just for a moment, if you please, sir."

"Of course. Please come into my office."

I nodded and followed hin up to his office. I had only been up here a couple of times and each time, I always managed to see something I didn't notice before. This time, it was a Pensieve.

However, when Dumbledore saw me looking at it, he shut it away.

As he sat down at his desk, I spoke. "I'm not sure this new teaching job is wise for my father," I said.

"And what makes you think so?" the elderly man asked, folding his hands on the desk.

I tried not to gawk at his blackened hand. I swallowed hard and said, "The way he talked about the Dark Arts. It was like he was a Death Eater again. If he keeps teaching, I'm worried about the effect it will have on him."

Dumbledore's expression was patient and understanding. He said, "I assure you, Rosalie, I would not have given him the job if I thought he was uncapable of controlling his urges. I do not think this will effect him enough to make him join Voldemort's ranks once more."

"How can you be so sure, sir?"

"Because he has you to protect and you to keep him on the right path," he said quietly.

I blinked at the headmaster before saying, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"Not at all. I find our conversations quite informative," he said with a smile. Informative? What is he talking about? As I turned to leave, he said, "Have you had Potions yet?"

"No, sir. May I ask why?" I said, even more confused.

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes sparkled as he said, "I do believe Professor Slughorn will take an interest in you. He knew your mother."

**review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, what's wrong?" asked Vanessa, suddenly looking at me very seriously. We were in the common room working on homework while Ash was at the first Quidditch practice of the term, Drake and Tristan were probably off trying to get a girl to even look at them without laughing, and Poppy was sending a letter to her boyfriend at Durmstrung. I had been spacing out the window for a while now, pondering over what Dumbledore had said, so needless to say Vanessa suddenly talking like that made me jump.

"What?" I said so brilliantly.

"You've been staring off for the past fifteen minutes. What's wrong?" she asked, completely serious.

I sighed. "Dumbledore said that the new Potions teacher knew my mum," I said.

"That's good right? You always wanted to know who your mum is. Now you can find out!" she said, always the optimist.

I shook my head. "Yeah but you know my dad doesn't really want me to know about her. What if he finds out I asked?" I said, thinking of the worst case scenario.

Vanessa's eyebrows pushed together. "What kind of father wouldn't want their child to know about their mother?" she asked.

"Apparently mine." I closed my book and leaned my head on my hand, frustrated. "I want to know so badly but what if I find out something completely awful about her? What if the reason Dad hasn't told me anything is because she's completely horrid?" I said, stressing. Then I sat straight up and said with terror in my voice, "What if my mum is Bellatrix Lestrange?!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. Your mum is not Bellatrix."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your hair," she said, pulling lightly on a strand. "Your mum would either have to be a red head herself or have a red head ancestor so she could carry the gene to you. I'm fairly certain neither the Lestrange family, nor the Black family have a red head in their family."

I considered that and calmed down a bit. Then I said, "Well, that narrows it down. I mean, how many red heads can there be?"

"A lot and most of them are Weasleys."

I made a face. "God, I hope I'm not related to the Weasleys. Then I would question Dad's taste in women."

"If you were related to the Weasleys, I don't think we could be friends anymore," joked Vanessa. "Can you imagine what the other Slytherins would put you through?" She turned back to her homework.

"Yeah. I think it would be worse than if it turned out I was related to Harry Potter," I said, trying to make a joke.

Vanessa looked up at me, completely serious. I could see the look in her eyes that most Slytherins got whenever Harry was mentioned. "Nothing, and I do mean _nothing_, could be worse than being related to Harry Potter.

Next day, Ash, Tristan, Poppy, and I were waiting outside the potions classroom for the new professor to let us in. Everyone was discussing how they thought the new teacher was going to be.

"I wonder if he's really strict."

"Maybe he's really nice."

"Or maybe he's worse than Snape!"

"Is that even possible?"

Then, the door swung open and a massive belly came out before the rest of the man. He was a short, round man with enormous mustache. He beamed at all of us as they went into the room. The four of us took a table together while everyone else paired off too. The man, "Now then, as you all know, I'm Professor Slughorn. We have much to do, so I won't waste time with a lengthy introductions. If you would take out your scales, potions kits, and books, we'll get started." We did as he said and he brought out a cauldron with a mudlike substance in it. "This is what you shall be making today. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Vanessa raised her hand timidly. He smiled at her and nodded.  
She said, "It's Polyjuice Potion, sir."

"Excellent, my dear! Take five points for Slytherin." Tristan gave Vanessa a high five and she grinned. Slughorn said, "It's a very tricky potion, but I"m sure you can all make it superbly. Polyjuice Potion takes about a month to make properly, so we shall be working on it alongside potions for that amount of time. Now, if you open your books to page one hundred fifteen, you may start."

The class went to work. People were murmuring slightly but other than that, everyone was concentrating on their potions. Even I had to focus more than usual. Potions was one of my strongest subjects, along with Charms. In my first year, people thought just going to pass because the teacher was my father but I quickly proved my talent and stopped their gossiping. However, Polyjuice Potion was very complex. I had to focus and Ash wasn't making it easy. He kept asking me questions, making jokes, and humming some outrageous tune while he worked. Somehow, I managed to tune him out and got pretty far in my potion. I got as far as I could for the day.  
Slughorn noticed I was just sitting around and came over. He examined my cauldron and made a sound of approval.  
"Very good, Ms...?"

"Snape. Rosalie Snape," I said politely.

Like most people he looked surprised. He said, "I wasn't aware Severus had any children, but that certain does explain your fantastic potions making skills." He started to leave, then came back, curiosity in his eyes. "If you don't mind my asking, would your mother happen to be Lily Evans?"

"I never knew my mum, sir. She left when I was very young," I said, storing the name away for further investigation.

He looked a little put out. "Of course. Silly me for assuming. The possibility of it is..." He shook his head. "It's just you look so very much like her. Lily, I mean." He shook his head again after staring at me for a while longer and continued his rounds.

Vanessa leaned in and said, "At least you have a name now."

"That's _if_ he's right," I said, but my hopes were soaring. If I could look up this Lily Evans, maybe I could find my mom.

Ash said, "It's definitely worth looking into, right? Maybe we can look in the trophy room to see if there's a Lily Evans."

"We can also check the past prefects and Head Girls," said Tristan. "I have a feeling you got your good girl tendancies from your mom."

"Hey, at least I'm not a skank," I said.

Vanessa interrupted before Tristan could say anything that would most likely earn him a slap. "We can check on it later," she said.

Blaise and I met in the Room of Requirement after the feast again. It was the same decor with the bed and I sat on it as I waited for him. I was planning on asking him about us- or if there was even an us- tonight. I was nervous. What if he said no and broke off whatever we had? I was forming the question in my mind when he walked in. He smiled sexily at me. "Hey," he said, coming over.

"Hey," I said timidly.

He sat next to me and put a hand on my knee. "Why so shy, love?" he asked. "It's just me." He kissed the spot behind my ear slowly.

"Blaise, I need to talk to you," I said, voice unsteady.

"You talk, I'll kiss." He moved to the bottom of my jaw.

Those lips were making it very hard to concentrate. "Blaise, please." He backed off a bit. I stuttered, "I just...wanted to know what I mean to you."

He backed awat from my jaw and looked at me. "Baby, you know you're my everything."

"Then why all the secrecy? Why haven't we gone on a date or something?" I asked.

"Is _that_ what this is about? If you wanted to go out, all you had to do is say so," he said, brushing some stray hairs behind my ear. "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret because of your dad."

I hesitated. "At first, yes, but I'm seventeen now. He needs to deal with the fact I'm going to be dating."

"He'll murder me," he said, looking worried.

I smiled. "I won't let him hurt you," I said jokingly, kissing his cheek.

He took my hand and asked, "Would you like to go out with me? On a real date?"

"Hmm. I'm going to have to check my schedule..." I teased.

He smiled and said, "Shut up," before kissing me. I giggled and laid down, bringing him on top of me.

**Review please! Reviews are what keep me motivated to update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Poppy came rushing into the Great Hall looking _very_ angry and red eyed like she had been crying. She slammed a letter on the table, making the table actually shake, and she sat down heavily next to me. "That no good, stupid, man whore!" she growled, slamming some toast onto her plate.

Vanessa asked, "Uh, Poppy? What's wrong?"

"Read the damn letter and you'll find out what that bastard did."

We all shared a look and I picked up the letter. I read it out loud for our other friends. "Poppy, I'm sorry that I could not tell you this in person but we must end this. My parents have promised me to another of a higher class and we are to be married within the next month. I'm sorry we could not work and I wish you the best. Sincerely, Dimitri."

I looked at Poppy, who's eyes were filling up again. "Oh Poppy," I said sympathetically.

She wiped her eyes angrily and said, "Then I got this too." She took out a magazine and showed the cover to everyone. It showed Dimitri and a Bulgarian girl and the caption was _Famous Quidditch Player Quits Game For Family Life_.

Drake said, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

She nodded. "He got her pregnant and their parents found out and are making them get married because of it," she said. "He started sleeping with her a month after we started dating!"

I put an arm around her. Vanessa said, "Those big time Quidditch players are all jerks."

Poppy gave us half smiles. Then she asked me, "So how did your talk with Blaise go last night?"

I smiled. "We're official now."

"About damn time!" Drake and Tristan said.

"He finally grew some balls and asked you out?" Poppy said.

I nodded and said, "Yup. We're going out this weekend." They all cheered, except for Ash. He was staring at his plate with a blank expression.

"What's going to happen when your dad finds out?" asked Vanessa.

"I have no idea but I hope he doesn't give Blaise a hard time because of it."

They all gave me a look. Then we all got up to go to class. Poppy started to go in the opposite direction, though . She said, "I'm ditching today. I'm planning on staying in bed and drowning my sorrows in ice cream and sad music."

As we took our spots in DADA, Tristan asked, "How long do you think it'll take her to get over it?"

Vanessa and I shrugged and said, "A day, tops."

After classes, Ash and I went to the trophy room to check on this Lily Evans. We looked on opposite sides of the room for her name. Ash said, "Okay, so say we do find a Lily Evans on a trophy. How do we find out more about her?"

"Already ahead of you. Vanessa's looking in the Hogwarts records for her," I said, moving down the row of trophies.

"But how are you going to know if she's really your mom or not?" he asked. "It's not like your dad is going to tell you anything."

I bit my lip and said, "Um, I'm not really sure. Maybe I'll just know..."

Ash shook his head and then froze. "Hey! I found something!" I rushed over to him and looked at the plaque he had pointed to. It said 'Gryffindor Head Boy: James Potter, Head Girl: Lily Evans.' Ash said, "Gryffindor? Okay, there's no way in hell she can be your mum."

"Why not?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was missing the obvious. He said, "Can you honestly imagine the guy who's constantly taking points away from Gryffindors and treating them like dungbombs to have a child with one?"

"Weirder things have happened," I said.

~Snape POV~

Severus knocked on the door impatiently. A calm voice said, "Come in." He opened the door and went into the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking older than Severus had ever seen him.

He sat in the chair across the desk from Dumbledore and said, "You wanted to see me, headmaster?"

"I did indeed. How is your new class?" he asked.

"Fine," Severus said. "Did you call me here just to exchange pleasantries?"  
Dumbledore's blue eyes looked tired but slightly amused. He said, "I spoke with your Rosalie earlier this week. She's quite worried about the effect your new teaching position will have on you. I told her she has nothing to worry about, but I'm afraid my words did not do much to soothe her."

Severus said nothing, although he did feel some slight guilt for worrying his daughter...again. Dumbledore continued by saying, "I also wanted to inform you that Horace has sparked her curiosity about a Lily Evans."

"What?" Severus said sharply.

"It's my understanding that he said she looks an awful lot like her and she thought the matter was worth looking into," the older man said.

Severus' already hard eyes seemed to harden even more as he said, "I will have to talk to Horace and suggest he learn to hold his tongue." He looked like he was ready to stand up.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a firm tone. "Leave Horace be. He was only making an observation."

"He needs to keep his observations to himself."

Dumbledore leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk. Severus tried his best not to look at the one that was black. "When are you going to tell Ms. Rosalie who her mother is?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've told her all she needs to know," Severus snapped.

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow at him. He said, "Really? Have you told her she has a half-brother? Have you told her how Lily sacrificed herself to save her and Harry?"

"If you don't mind, headmaster, I will decide when and what to tell her," Snape said harshly.

"I just thought you would prefer to tell her than someone else to tell her," Dumbledore said. "Or for her to find things out on her own and make her own assumptions." He gave him a pointed look.

Again, Severus repeated, "I will decide when and what to tell her."  
The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Dumbledore sat back and said, "Very well."

As Snape walked back to his office, he felt cross. Cross at Horace for telling Rosalie the name and cross at Dumbledore because he was right. He needed to tell Rosalie soon about her mother and about Potter. He didn't want to, but he knew it had to be done and he wanted to be the one to explain. It would be detrimental if Rosalie heard it from anyone else.

Hopefully, he could gain the courage before it was too late.

**Thank you to my reviewer Savita!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been brought to my attention that I didn't put any description of what Rose's friends look like, which I am extremely sorry for. I originally started posting this story on Mibba which allows you to just put pictures of the characters so I didn't include any descriptions because people could just look at the pictures. And because I really can't go back and fit it in at this point, I'll give you their physical descriptions now.**

**Poppy- blonde hair that goes down to her jawline, blue eyes, light tan from just being outside, thin figure and face, and is the shortest of the group.**

**Vanessa- long, thick, wavy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, full lips, tallest girl of the group, darker tan, and has a nice figure she usually hide with baggier clothing.**

**Ash- longer dark brown hair (but not super long), dark brown eyes, very fit and has nice muscles due to Quidditch but not too much muscle, second tallest guy of the group.**

**Drake- short light brown hair usually spiked a bit in the front, strong jaw, slightly bigger and more muscley than Ash.**

**Tristan- blonde hair style in an scene type way down, thin, narrow face, light green eyes, thin, and definitely not that muscley.**

**Hope that helped some.**

The second Quidditch match of the year was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, which is why we waited until then. It wasn't as exciting as Slytherin versus Gryffindor for sure but I think people still enjoyed watching it. Ravenclaws had excellent strategy and Hufflepuffs were relentless players. While the rest of the school filed out of the castle to the Quidditch pitch, my friends and I hung back and gave the excuse that we had too much homework. We waited long enough to start hearing cheers before jogging to the headmaster's office. Us girls kept looking around guiltily as if we thought a teacher was going to pop out of no where and bust us for running in the halls.

When we came to the big gargoyle statue that guarded the office, Drake said, "Lemon pops!" It started to move, revealing a winding staircase. Drake grinned at us and bragged, "You do not want to know what I had to do to get that password. There was a whole lot of wheelin' and dealin' to be had."

Poppy rose an eyebrow. "You make it sound like Hogwarts has some sort of underground black market system."

"Oh it does. I thought every student knew about it," Tristan said, genuinely shocked.

Vanessa covered her ears. "I don't need to be hearing about people breaking the rules. Let's just get this over with before I have a panic attack." Poppy stayed behind as look out while the rest of us went up the stairs to the closed door of the headmaster's office.

It looked the same as the last time I was up there, except it seemed way too quiet and honestly, quite dangerous without Dumbledore in it. Dumbledore's phoenix squawked when it saw us and we all froze, thinking it would fly off and go get the headmaster. It just looked at us with its head cocked to the side in curiosity. We relaxed only slightly and the others looked around the office. Drake said, "After all the times I've been in here, I've never really gotten to look around his office so freely."

Vanessa grabbed him and Ash grabbed Tristan before they could start wandering. Vanessa glared at the both and reminded them, "We are here for Rose. This is not a free for all thing where you can get us in to trouble. Don't. Touch. Anything. But. The. Books!"

They groaned but listened to her, heading behind Dumbledore's desk where the bookcases were full of old books. There had to have been millions of books and half of them were so faded and worn, we could barely read the title. Tristan scoffed. "This bloody book better be labeled clearly because I am not going to search every book here for it."

"Seriously, how many books does one old man need?" Drake said, looking amazed at the number of books.

I said sarcastically to him, "Some people actually enjoy reading and expanding their knowledge."

Drake and Tristan looked at me with expressions of horror. "What kind of monster is running our school?!" Drake exclaimed.

"The same kind who hired a werewolf to teach DADA and hired Snape," Ash said, then quickly looked to me. "Sorry Rose, but it's true. Your dad isn't exactly teacher of the year, even to the Slytherins."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and picked a section to start looking in. "Trust me, I know all too well these days. I'm spending most of my year in detention lately because of him."

"Oooo is our sweet and innocent Rose finally coming to the dark side?" Tristan smirked, resting his elbow on Drake's shoulder as they both looked at me.

Drake said, "I knew it was just a matter of time. The promise of cookies gets everyone eventually."

Vanessa came up behind them and hit them over the head with a big hardcover book that had them scrambling to get away from her and protesting in pain. "Both of you shut up and look! We don't have much time to find the book and look through it before the game ends." As if to emphasize her point, the crowd outside cheered again as someone scored. The two dorks scattered and we all scoped the small library for anything that said Student Records.

Ash had picked an area close to me, so he was able to ask quietly, "Out of curiosity, what did you do to get so many detentions?"

"Both times I've been caught with a guy he didn't like," I said without looking up from the shelves. "First time it was just because I was late to the feast because I was helping Harry Potter. The second time...well, I kind of got caught in a very compromising position with Blaise."

He had been reaching for a book and when I said that, the book he had been grabbing fell on him, hitting his head. As he picked it up, he cleared his throat and said, "You did what now?"

"He didn't catch us having sex if that's what you're thinking, but honestly, it was getting pretty close to turning into that," I admitted awkwardly.

"Haven't you told Zabini you don't want to do that yet?" I nodded and Ash said, "Then he shouldn't be trying to force you into it like that."

I defended him by saying, "He was necessarily forcing himself onto me. I could've stopped him at any time."

Ash rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, turning back to the books and muttering something to himself. Then he said louder to me, "Defend him all you want now, but if he tries to force you to do anything you're not ready for, you need to stand up for yourself."

"He's not going to," I protested, but he didn't seem to have heard me. I sighed.

After about five minutes of searching, Vanessa said from the upper level of books, "I found them!"

We all hurried over to her excitedly and then felt our excitement drop into a sense of dread when we saw how many books there were. Luckily for us, they were labeled by year. Vanessa asked, "When did your dad start Hogwarts?"

"There's no guaranteeing they're in the same year," Ash pointed out.

"But it's a good place to start," I said, pulling out the correct year. I took it back down to Dumbledore's desk and everyone gathered around me. Quickly, I flipped through it until we got to the exact year he started and I kept going until I reached the E's. I muttered, "Evans, Evans, Evans" as I looked for this mysterious woman's name.

"There!" Vanessa called out, pointing at two pictures. One was of a small eleven year old with the same red hair and freckles as me. The other was of the same girl, her face having lost the baby chub and looking more like me. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me when I saw her. Vanessa said, "She looks like she could be your sister."

Ash said, "There's no doubt about it. She's your mum."

Tristan whistled. "I can't believe you dad shagged a Gryffindor girl," Drake said.

Tristan followed up with, "Your dad had some gaaaaame if he got her. She's hot."

Vanessa wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Can you not say that about someone's mom."

Tristan looked at Drake for back up but got none. Drake said, "How desperate are you?"

Ash looked at me, seeing my expression, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I just can't believe we found her. It's hard to believe..." I stumbled on my words. "But one thing is still bothering me. She doesn't look like she would just up and leave us like Dad said. I mean, come on. She was a Prefect!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Rose," Ash said gently.

"Yeah but..." I shook my head. "I just don't believe it."

Tristan commented, "Well, at least we know the reason he hates Gryffindors so much."

"And what my I ask compelled you to believe you could be in here?" a stern voice said from by the door. We all looked up guiltily to see McGonagall with Poppy, looking very angry. Tristan uttered a phrase that would've made a sailor blush and made McGonagall loose what little bit of her mind she still had.

**Thank you for reviewing Savita!**


End file.
